Left Behind: A Teenage Story
by Jasuten
Summary: Yea... this is basically about a preteen boy that is left behind in the rapture of the church. Read to find out more. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters, which are all made up.**

Aden walked out of the bathroom after getting ready for bed, Isaac (his little 5 year old brother) following close behind. They headed towards Mom and Dad's room to say goodnight before heading off to bed. Isaac rubbed his grey eyes, feeling like he would collapse if he walked any longer.

They opened their parent's door a notch to see their mom, Amy, reading her bible, and their dad, Brian, reading the Reader's Digest. Amy looked up to see the two boys standing there. She smiled warmly, and set down her bible.

"You can come in," she said, sitting up now.

Aden and Isaac filed into the room and sat at the end of the bed next to their mom.

She gathered them close and said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," they replied, then going over to the other side of the bed to repeat the process with their dad.

Isaac ran back to Aden's room, which was also his, to get in bed. Aden began to follow, but his mom began to talk.

"Aden, are you coming to church tomorrow?" she asked, a concerned look on her face.

Aden looked apprehensive. He looked to the side, wanting to look anywhere but his mom's pleading eyes.

"I…I don't know," he answered. He heard his mother sigh.

He looked back at her. Now, she was looking directly in his eyes.

"Just make sure you decide by the time we leave tomorrow, otherwise all the plans for the fellowship after service will have to be rearranged," she reminded him.

"OK," he answered, "I love you, goodnight."

His mom looked at him lovingly. "I love you too, Aden."

He left the room, not noticing the tears in him mom's eyes. The minute she heard his door close, she shifted into a kneeling position on the edge of her bed, and began praying.

"Lord, please help Aden. I know he's so close, but he's just too stubborn. Please just give him a change of heart before it's too late, and embrace him in your loving arms. Amen."

Amy, her face tear-stained now, got back into bed. She felt her husband's arms embrace her. She smiled and closed her eyes.

Aden peeled back his covers and lay down in bed. He then pulled his covers over himself, and turned on his CD player. He soon found himself drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Amy had hardly been asleep for 5 minutes, when suddenly she heard something that she thought made the house shake.

"COME UP HERE!"

"_For the Lord himself will come down from heaven with a commanding shout, with the call of the archangel..."_

She hardly had any time to move before she heard a loud trumpet blast.

"_and with the trumpet call of God. First all the Christians who have died will rise from their graves."_

She suddenly felt transported out of her bed, and was soon going through the ceiling of her room.

"_Then, together with them, we who are still alive and remain on Earth will be caught up.."_

In a matter of minutes she was far above the city. She had left her clothes on her bed, but she didn't fell naked at all. Was this a dream? She looked around for Brian and he appeared right beside her. No, it wasn't a dream. She was going to see Jesus soon!

Isaac suddenly appeared right next to her. She was disappointed to see that Aden was not with him. She prayed that he would be able to face the hard times ahead.

"Is this it, Mommy?" he asked, "what the pastor was talking about at church?"

She nodded, as they rose even higher, the clouds beneath them now.

".._in the clouds…"_

Amy wondered where Pastor Charles was, and he soon came into view. She waved at him, he smiled back at her. He didn't come over to meet them though, as he was busy with what looked like a reunion of his whole family. She also noticed the Kawoski family having a similar reunion, but was yet disappointed again to see that Ashley was not among them. "At least Aden will have someone he knows," she thought.

"Where are Grandpa and Gramma?" Isaac asked, remembering a passage that the pastor had recited saying that dead Christians will come back to life. Right as he finished saying that, they appeared right beside him. He hugged them as they patted him on the back.

Amy looked up to see a bright shining light. It was Jesus! He smiled at her, and she involuntarily bowed down. "Get up," he commanded, smiling warmly, "there is no need to bow."

And the entire throng ascended yet again, this time to a place that is not confined to the small planet that is Earth

"…_to meet the Lord in the air and remain with him forever. 1 Thessalonians 4: 16-17"_


	2. Chapter 1

Left Behind: A Teenage Story

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the made-up characters.

Aden ran frantically down the streets of Cadillac, looking for someone he might know.

"This can't be happening!" he thought, tears streaming down his face, "I wasn't ready…"

Aden had just turned 12 a few days ago. The fun he had had then was almost completely opposite of what he was experiencing now: sadness, fear, and shock. He had woken up a few hours ago to find that his whole family had disappeared, leaving only their clothes behind. Even though he had tried to deny it, he knew the truth. He, like many other people all over the world, had been left behind in the rapture of the church from Earth.

"….I wonder if John is still here," he thought as he slowed down to a walk, and turned down the street of his best friend's house. He came to an abrupt stop before the door. He rapped on the door quickly three times. No answer. He turned the knob, surprised to find that it was unlocked. Stepping into the seemingly vacant house, he immediately heard the radio blaring upstairs.

_It's crowded in worship today_

_And she slips in, trying to fade into the faces_

Aden hurried up the stairs, recognizing it as the music John would listen to. He burst through John's door, expecting to see him in there.

_The girls teasing laughter is carrying farther than they know…_

He walked slowly over to John's bed.

_Farther than they know_

He peeled back the covers, knowing what he would find as new tears welled up in his eyes.

_But if we are the body, why aren't his arms reaching?_

John's shirt and boxer-briefs lay assembled as if he had fallen asleep on his stomach. Aden chuckled in spite of his sadness.

"He always said he would never wear a shirt to bed," he thought.

_Why aren't his hands healing? Why aren't his words teaching?_

Aden slid to the floor and put his head in his arms. "What am I going to do without all of you?" he wondered to himself, "I should have listened." Tears soaked his shirt.

_And if we are the body, why aren't his feet going? Why is his love not showing them there is a way? There is a way._

Aden got up and shut off the radio, not wanting to hear it at the moment. He turned around to leave, but did a double take as he saw his reflection. A tan boy with blue eyes, dark brown hair with blonde highlights, and a height about 5'2" stared back at him. He was also wearing a not very appropriate shirt (if you know what I mean) and a pair of khaki shorts.

Aden shot a dirty look at his shirt, suddenly feeling disgusted because of it. He made a mental note to throw it away later. He walked out of the room and headed towards Mrs. And Mr. Kawoski's room, but then stopped. He knew it was no use thinking that John's parents were still here either. Then a thought suddenly hit him. "Ashley!" he thought, remembering that she didn't go to church either, "she might still be around!"

He blushed at the thought, having had a secret crush on her for a whole year now, which NOBODY except John knew about.

Aden headed back downstairs. "Maybe she headed back to my house?" he thought. He decided to head back to his house, just in case. He started to run back to his house as quickly as he could.

Ashley walked solemnly down the sidewalk, her blonde hair hanging in front of her grey eyes. Her parents and her brother, John, had disappeared along with a lot of other people in that church that they went to. She decided to try to find Aden an hour ago, guessing that he was still here.

"What was it called again?" she thought, "Assembly of…."

She was never able to finish the thought, as someone had ran right into her.

"Ah!!" she screamed, falling on her butt. She looked up and saw Aden also on his behind. She grinned. "Aden!" she squealed, throwing herself onto him. She started crying, "You don't know how happy I am to see you!" Aden returned the embrace, glad for a reason to do so without her finding out his crush.


	3. Chapter 2 Preview

**A/N: (Ok, this is just a preview for the next chapter. I know I haven't updated for a while, so I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm still alive. I know it's short, but hopefully it'll hold you over until I come up with what will happen next. ** )

Aden loosened the embrace, noticing that Ashley still clutched his arm, her hand trembling. He also noted that her eyes were red and puffy, as his were probably.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you, either," he copied her, tears starting to form in his eyes also. The shock of the whole event lessened a bit, but still weighed heavily on his heart. They stood up, dusting themselves off.

"I can't believe this," Ashley muttered as they walked back to her house. Aden nodded in agreement. They entered the empty house, the feeling of loneliness washing over them like a tidal wave. Upon entering the living room, Ashley noticed that the T.V. was still on. She grabbed the remote and shut it off.

After seating themselves on the couch, they began to talk about their predicament.

"So…what are we supposed to do now," Ashley asked. Her voice was full of hopelessness. Aden shrugged.

"I don't know….I'm just as lost as you are," he replied, the word "lost" repeating itself in his mind over and over. It was a word that his mom had said often, referring to unbelievers.


End file.
